Starlight
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Post 4x16 Carol mistakenly believes that Daryl is dead, after the fall of Terminus. Caryl
1. Chapter 1

AN: Some of you who have read my work know that I like quotes and songs. I don't think I do song fics, more like song inspired. This is my absolute favorite song, and it screams Carol to me, I wanted to do something with it for awhile, if you like it review and let me know if it's worth continuing please:) just to be clear CARYL story no Bethyl, or any other pairing for Carol and Daryl. A short one to begin.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**STARLIGHT**

_In the distance light years from tomorrow, Far beyond yesterday. __She is watching, heart aching with sorrow, She is broken, as she waits __Hoping when all is said and done_

_We learn to love and be as one __Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna make it right before tomorrow_

_Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna find a place where we belong __And so you know, you'll never shine_ alone Slash featuring Myles Kennedy ~ Starlight

**3 MONTHS** after the fall of the prison.

Carol sat on the floor of the bedroom of the small house she'd cleared with Tyreese, a sleeping Judith peaceful beside her. Her stomach was heaving, she had to face the facts, she wasn't going to find Tyreese. They had gotten separated over a week ago on a run, he hadn't given her a choice running and screaming to get the attention of a small herd that they had meet up with in town, telling her to get in the car they'd procured with Jude and go. She'd left for Judith's sake, hoping he would make it back to their safe house but he never showed. She'd gone back the next day and every day since, hoping beyond hope that she would find him, but he was just...gone.

It was time to make some decisions, she had no choice anymore. She banged her head back against the wall softly. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how scared she was, she had to push it all aside. It was all about Judith.

They'd stayed in the area of Terminus, when she, Ty, and Judith had reached the gates, the place had been burned to the ground. Walking through the rubble something had caught Carol's eye, the tassel off of a very familiar sheriff's hat. She'd stared at it as though in a trance, it couldn't be...could it? Scanning the area, she'd seen a charred body, unidentifiable as a man or a woman at that distance but what had caught her attention was scraps of material that had not burned, visible on the body. With a trembling hand she'd picked one up, turning it over and over in her hand in horror, the unique design of what had once been Daryl's poncho obvious to her without a doubt, shaking as the tears started to fall. Tyreese with Judith on his back had pulled her to him in a hug "I'm so sorry," she'd repeated to him over and over. "Shh, I know, it's okay" he'd responded.

They had decided to stay in the area incase anyone had survived, looking for any signs as they searched daily. The result had been a stockpile of supplies, along with a dependable vehicle. Carol had thought that they were ready to move on, find someplace safe, but Tyreese hadn't been ready to give up, he needed to find Sacha.

Carol had no more delusions, Daryl was gone, and everyday her heart ached, like it might actually implode. She found herself thinking of him at night, staring out the window at the stars and then It would hurt to breath, it would hurt to move. She would have to close her eyes and concentrate on her breathing, calm herself down. She had to be strong, he wouldn't want this, she knew that deep in her soul. He would want her to be happy. The problem was she couldn't be happy without him. He had become the most important person in her world, and if she was honest with herself, she had wanted more than friendship. She'd never been sure of her feelings, so she'd kept it to herself. She was such a coward, all that wasted time. _I'm so sorry Daryl _she thought _I love you._

But now Tyreese was gone and she had to face the facts, and push her feelings aside, only Judith mattered. This town was not safe, the walker activity was to much to handle on her own, not to mention with a baby.

She had to get out now while she could. She needed somewhere Judith could have a future.

She'd packed her car in the morning, full to the brim, and settled a sleeping Judith in a car seat they'd found, then driving out of town, not looking back.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxx

Tyreese lay unconscious in the middle of the large bed, as Sacha wiped at his brow. Turning to a concerned looking Rick at her side.

"He should have woken up by now, don't you think?" She asked worridly

Rick had sighed sadly "I'm not sure..." Rick stopped as Tyreese began calling out in his feverish sleep.

"Judith...Carol...Judith"

Rick hadn't even realize the door had been opened and someone had entered the room, so he was startled when Daryl suddenly spoke up from behind him

"What the fuck did he just say?"

AN: well let me know what you think:) also The last chapter of In the Dark of night will be posted tommorrow if any of you are interested.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:So I shall continue (I wouldn't want any sad Panda's) let me know what you think, Review please:)

Second AN to follow at end

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 2**

_There are shadows sleeping on the horizon_

_Leave us scared and so afraid_

_As the fallout of a world divided_

_It brings her tears and so much pain_

_And so we take cover from the dark_

_Hoping to find where we can start_

_~Slash featuring_

_Myles Kennedy~Starlight_

_XxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxx_

"What the fuck did he just say?" Daryl repeated.

Rick turned to look at him speaking softly as though trying to understand why himself "He said Carol and Judith's name"

Daryl felt a simmering rage threaten to erupt "What the fuck Rick? You said Carol drove away, why the fuck would she be with Tyreese? You said Asskicker was dead!"

"Daryl don't you think I would give anything for Judith to be alive, and believe me if I could take back what I did to Carol I would! I didn't realize how much it would hurt you, hell I didn't realize how much it would hurt me!"

Daryl stared at him intently for several long minutes. Before nodding dejectedly, rubbing his temples, this wasn't helping anything.

Rick placed his hand on Daryl's shoulder "Tyreese is feverish and delusional. I'm sorry brother, Carol and Judith are gone"

"No, they're not" a weak voice said from the bed.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxx

Daryl slammed the door of his bedroom in the shit hole house the group had been staying in. Rick had gone to fill the rest of the group in on what Tyreese had told them. They were leaving as soon as they were ready to go, Tyreese had given them instructions on how to get to the house that he and Carol had been living in. Daryl snorted at the irony , it was literally in the same town. All this time she had been so close, and now according to Tyreese she was more than likely gone. They had to try. Please Carol, be there.

He'd needed a moment to himself. Tyreese had told them the entire story everything they had been through since the fall of the prison. My sweet Carol he thought pressing his forehead to the wall, he knew without a doubt that what she'd done,Karen, David...fuck Lizzie would weigh on her soul, eat away at her. He had absolutely no doubts about her motives, she wasn't cold blooded, she cared too much was her problem, put everyone else before herself. Fuck he wished she would have come to him. When all was said and done, if it couldn't be resolved he would have taken those girls and left with her. He would have followed her wherever she needed to go, but he was coward. He'd given up, after the prison. It was easier to feel the pain thinking she was dead, then acknowledge she was out there on her own and scared. That she might be in trouble, that she was alive, and he may never find her. He was such a coward. If only he had told her the truth about how he felt, everything might be different. She would at least know that...that he loved her.

He should have told her the truth a long time ago. So much wasted time and now according to Tyreese she thought he was dead, she thought they were all dead. Tyreese had been with them three days, he thought it had been about five days since he and Carol were separated.

She thought they were all dead, he thought in panic, she had no reason to stay, she could be long gone. That god damn poncho he thought. The group had escaped the train car and made it to Rick's gun bag. The resulting fire fight had attracted a massive herd. The Termites must have panicked and somehow set the place ablaze. They'd watched the mother fucker burn from a distance. They'd suffered losses, Rosita and Bob hadn't made it. Abraham had taken a bullet to the thigh. They'd been regrouping making plans figuring out what to do next. They'd been making runs gathering what they needed. Three days ago they'd found a feverish Tyreese, with Bob gone, the best Maggie and Sascha had been able to figure was Tyreese had some kind of pneumonia. The big man looked worn down, there was an obvious scar on his arm. Ty had explained he'd been cut, during the fall of the prison, and it had gotten infected badly. On top of everything else, Carol had saved his life.

All this time since Terminus wasted. All the while he could have been looking for her. She had to be there, she just had to be.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

They found the house easily, Tyreese had given clear instructions and description. Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Michonne cleared the place quickly. There were signs everywhere that she'd been here. The place was spotlessly clean. He could picture her obsessively cleaning, she'd always done that when she was upset He thought sadly.

A garbage can in the garage had used diapers in it, and Rick had found a pacifier under the bed in the bedroom that had been Judith's favorite. Rick had stared at it cupped in his palm like he thought it was an illusion.

It was what they'd found tacked to the door, that had confirmed without a doubt she was gone.

**_Ty, I'm sorry, I_** **_couldn't wait any longer. It's all about J now ~ C_**

The air seemed to rush out of his lungs, he grasped the paper in his hand. He suddenly felt weak in his knees. She was gone.

Sitting down on a bench near the door, he slumped down dejectedly and handed Rick the note. He watched as Rick read the note, and looked up at him "It's all about J now" Daryl nodded there was no need to say anything, that note said it all. He was about to get up when he saw it, that damn bracelet he'd teased her about non stop. The girls in her story time group had made it for her and it was the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. She'd worn it religiously, without fail. He'd reached out and picked it up shoving it in his pocket. His hand clutched it tightly the whole drive back to the house.

**AN 2: few things, this is probably going to be longer than 10 chapters so reunion may not happen right away. I may bring in a few characters from my story The Elephant but it will not be connected to that story in any way. I need an opinion on what to do with Beth. I have to be honest after writing The Elephant and getting a lot of negative anonymous reviews concerning her I'm tempted to just not have her in this story (have her die or never be found) I really don't want to deal with that hate again. Truthfully I never understood that hate, I did not think I wrote Beth negatively in that story at all. Opinions please? I'm sorry to any Bob or Rosita fans, I keep killing them, nothing personal, just find them the hardest to write :)**

**Obviously anonymous negative reviews will be deleted and not addressed.**

**There will be no other relationships for Carol or Daryl. But there may be other "possibilities"( possibilities only) for Carol only. This will only be CARYL there will be a time jump, and she will believe Daryl is dead for a bit.**

**Ok if all that doesn't scare you off,**

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: thank you so much! I appreciate the advice re Beth, I'm still deciding what to do with her, I have a bit of time before I have to decide so any and all opinion welcome:) I'm not gonna post lyrics with every chapter, the song's not that long, I just love love the lyrics! I admit it, I'm guilty of fan girling over Myles Kennedy, ( just a bit )I loooove him lol. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit The Walking Dead

**Chapter 3**

_Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna make it right before tomorrow_

_Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna find a place where we belong (where we belong)_

_And so you know, you'll never shine alone_

_Slash featuring Myles Kennedy ~ Starlight_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_The mood in the house on their return_ was grim. Daryl had bounded up the stairs straight to Tyreese and Sascha's room, luckily he was awake.

Tyreese didn't even wait for Daryl to speak, he just nodded grimly and spoke"She was gone?"

Daryl nodded slumping into the chair beside his bed "Did you have a plan? Where you were gonna go? What you were gonna do?"

Tyreese shook his head "No, all we spoke about was heading north through Tennessee, I wasn't ready to give up and leave, I had to find Sascha, but well, when she thought you were dead, she was broken, she wanted to move right away, it was like she needed to get away, like it would make her feel better."

"She loves us, I can understand that"

Tyreese smiled "Nah man, that's not what I meant, I mean you Daryl, in particular. When she thought you were dead. I was there when she found the body with the poncho on it, I'll never in my life forget her face. If I hadn't already forgiven her already I would have then, the first thing she said to me was I'm sorry."

Daryl felt the ache in his gut intensify, trying to hold his emotions at bay. He nodded getting up going to his room. Fuck he would give anything right now to hold her, when he saw he saw her again, he was not going to pass up any chance to touch her, to love her.

He was leaving tommorrow to follow her, whether the rest of the group was coming or not.

Taking the bracelet out of his pocket, he stared at it, flipping it over in his hand as though it was some sort of magical talisman, that would materialize her out of thin air. God he could only wish.

A few strands of brightly colored thread braided together, it was incredibly small bracelet, she was so tiny, it was hard to believe the thing fit around her wrist. Taking the bracelet he knotted it around his ring finger on his left hand, tying the ends in and effectively turning it in a ring.

XxxxxxxXxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxx

They left the next morning, Abraham and Tyreese were able to travel. Rick and Daryl made it clear to Abraham, that while the were traveling North, Eugene was not the priority, finding Carol and Judith was. Daryl made it clear to Rick if he felt the group was slowing him down, he would leave on his own. The group was his family, but he was rapidly coming to realization that Carol was the other half of his soul. He'd been so fucked up in the head since the fall of the prison, the shit that had gone down with Beth and Joe, his guilt over Beth disappearance, everything had felt wrong, felt different, because Carol had been gone. She was the light that grounded him, he needed her. He wasn't stopping until he found her.

XxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxx

**One month later**

She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Traveling with Judith on her own, this past month had been more difficult than Carol had ever imagined.

She had to travel by car, on foot with Judith was just to dangerous. The vehicle that she and Tyreese had found a red civic hatchback, ended up not being as reliable as she thought, it died about 3 days ago, in this hole in the wall town in Tennessee. She'd scouted out the town and felt it was a safe place to take a rest. The town appeared deserted, more than likely evacuated pre turn. The older style post office had a caged in room for parcels and packages. She'd cleared the place quickly and set her and Judith things in the caged room. The lock was missing so she'd pushed two bookshelves in front of the door.

"Better than nothing huh Jude?" She smiled over at a grinning Judith. Judith was a blessing. The easiest, most sweet tempered baby, she seemed to know how important it was to stay quiet. Carol fed and changed her quickly than settled her into a makeshift mail crate bed, before succumbing to her favorite nightly past time.

Slumping against the wall, she fell into a restless light sleep, her dreams haunted by him.

It was as though he was right beside her, sitting with her on the floor.

"I miss you so much...I'm so tired, I don't know if I can do this" she said smiling sadly at him

"Yes ya can, you said yourself- you don't give up. I know it's hard, but you have to do it, ya have to do it for me." Daryl responded

"But I want to be with you." She said through her tears.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead "You will just not yet"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey, longer chapter for you. There is a flashback memory that is italicized. Let me know what you think:) Review!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 4**

_You will see as the mountains fall and turn to dust_

_That there's one thing that won't change_

_I believe there is something within each of us that always stays_

_That will always remain as lo_ng as love never fades

Slash featuring Myles Kennedy ~Starlight

**XxxXxxxXxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxx**

Carol spent two days sleeping as much as she could, her exhaustion was starting to consume her. Catching quick naps her and there with one eye literally open had taken their toll. Every time she would close her eyes, he was there...Daryl. Smiling at her, talking to her, holding her hand. It was the only comfort other than Judith she had left. She missed everything about him, his eyes, the smile he gave only to her, his loyal heart. She still found it hard to believe he was gone, she would give anything for this to be a cruel joke, but she had to face facts. She'd been to scared to reach out and grab what she wanted and she'd lost her chance at the best thing that had ever happened to her other than Sophia,he was the love of her life. She knew that now, what they could have been, and that was part of the mountain of pain she felt. The long drawn out lonely days lay before her. At least she knew what to expect this time, at least she knew how badly it was going to hurt. Maybe she could deal with her grief better this time.

Carol knew she couldn't leave it anymore, she wasn't sure how long they were staying but she needed to find a car, she needed to be able to leave at a moments notice. She wouldn't be caught unaware again. The thought of taking Jude out there made her stomach cramp in apprehension. She couldn't 'to leave Judith by herself either. Carol didn't think she could handle it if she failed another child.

With Jude strapped on her back she'd set out looking for a car, with apprehension. A memory from a long time ago floating through her mind.

**Xxxxxx**

"_Wake up,"_

_Carol swatted at her nose in her state of semi sleep. The ground was hard and cold , it had been difficult to get comfortable, especially with no blankets or sleeping bag. She felt another flutter against her nose, groaning she muttered "shoo fly" swiping at her nose yet again._

_His chuckle was what had awoken her,brought her back to reality and she'd opened her eyes to find Daryl leaning over her. Her breath had momentarily caught in her throat and she hadn't been sure why, but then it all came flooding back from the night before and she felt ashamed. You 're his __henchman, good_ _lord_, _why_ _had she ever said that._

"_I'm sorry...about last night, I should never have said what I did...You're not a henchman, you're the best man I have ever known" she blurted out as her cheeks had flushed brightly._

_He stared at her with his intense gaze then nodded "it's alright, believe me I've been called worse, I knew you were angry, Rick fucked up. Seems to me were all family now though, you don't turn you're back on family when they make a mistake." He chuckled "or else I'd have left Merle in the dust a long time ago. Rick will come around, and it'll all work out. You gotta have faith"_

_She'd nodded once again blown away by his innate kindness, and she didn't even think he realized he possessed it. Here she was falling apart yet again, and he was trying in his own awkward way_ _to comfort her. She'd made a decision right there to change, become stronger, not a burden. She wanted him to be proud of her, she just wasn't sure why._

_Come'on"he'd said suddenly with a grin "His majesty the Ricktator wants me to go hunting then i'm gonna check out the highway, see if I can find a truck to load the bike on, feels like rain. You're coming with_ _me"_

**Xxxxx**

She spent a lot of time wondering if he had been as forgiving of her crimes, if he'd been disappointed in her, thought her a monster, she thought with a pang of pain in her gut. The others, she could have lived with the hate, the distance but not him, if she had lost there connection she would not have been able to bear it. The fact that his last thoughts of her may have been disappointment, made her heart bleed a little more. She was going to do everything she could to make him proud, to make Sophia proud too, she thought as she pictured the two of them together watching over her.

She crept along the shadows of what had probably been the towns Main Street. Daryl had taught her a long time ago to hot wire a car. A skill he'd insisted she learn. She'd hadn't even been a little curious as to how he 'd come across that skill, she'd never asked. Whatever circumstances had lead him to acquire that skill pre turn she knew without a doubt like her, he'd been just trying to survive, keep his head above water. It wasn't who he was, she knew who he was. He was her man of honor.

She looked up Main Street looking for a car that suited her needs similar to the hatchback she'd had to abandon a couple of blocks from here. She spied a smaller newer looking Toyota truck, up the street. Perfect she thought, Judith had already fallen asleep, what were the odds her luck would really hold up and the keys would be in there?

Making her way to the truck, she spied through the window the keys sitting in the console. Looking up at the sky she thought _Thank You Pookie_, pulling on the door though, she realized it was locked. She looked up again at the sky and smiled. _Smartass, never want to make anything_ _too easy for me do you?_

Taking her knife out she began to work at opening the door as Daryl had shown her, just as it clicked open a voice startled her from down the street "Hey you, down there" she as a result jammed the knife into her opposing palm.

"Fuck" this was bad she thought. There were four men down the street making their way to her. Opening the door, she jumped in taking Judith off her back and locked the door. Maybe Daryl really was watching over her because the truck started immediately. Looking in her mirror she watched the men in her mirror waving at her to stop. Fat chance of that she thought. Looking over at Judith she realized that the baby was now missing a shoe. She laughed hysterically at that as she glanced down at her profusely bleeding hand. This wasn't good. She pulled off her jacket and tried to wrap it around her hand one handed, she was not pulling over. Those men were not following her and she wanted to get back to the post office. As she pulled into the post office she felt dizzy, as she made her way back to the caged room she felt weak. His voice from her dream echoing in her head.

**You don't give up ...you do it for me.**

Settling Judith in her crib, she felt as though her feet were encased in cement. She looked over at the door panting. Taking a strip off her shirt she tied a tourniquet around her hand then walked step by agonizingly step to the door.

**You don't give up,... you do it for me**

Blocking the doorway off, she finally surrendered and fell to the ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: ok, I'm I introducing a few oc's and one character based of the comic. Those of you who read The Elephant might recognize them. This is completely seperated from that story you don't need to have read it but I will give you a little info on them because there personalities stay the same. Please feel free to skip this.

_Paul Monroe- 46 -based off comic book character but totally ooc. I have never read the comics. His wife and daughter passed away pre turn, ex military (in my story)_

_Miller-( I never gave them a first name- oops) 22 years - naive, sweet, had a MILF crush on Carol- was in the military_

_Thomas- 32, was a final year surgical resident and military reservist pre turn_

_Perez- 37- life long military, in The Elephant he got attached to Beth (in a big brother type way) because he had little sisters whom she reminded him of._

_I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Ca-Lel?"

"Holy fuck! Did you hear her? She just said Ka-Lel. She must like Superman."

"Miller, shut the fuck up, she was not saying Ka-Lel, and stop saying fuck in front of the baby"

"What? She might, and you just said F.U.C.K twice too Perez"

"I highly doubt that her mom has had the fucking time to go over a history of Superman in the middle of the fucking apocalypse... , and when I said F.U.C.K I covered her ears dumbass"

"Ca-Lel?"

Carol was attempting to fight her way towards consciousness. The voices she was hearing did not seem to be making sense. The only voice she recognized was Judith's who had only recently started to attempt to say her name. She wanted to open her eyes and make sure Judith was okay but they just did not seem to want to obey her commands. Suddenly Judith squealed with laughter as the sound of raspberries being blown filled the room.

"Ca-Lel?" Judith asked once again, I'm sorry baby girl, I'm trying she thought.

Just then another voice sounded in the room "You dumbasses better not be disturbing my patient..."

"Nah, listen Thomas this baby is smart as fuck she's talking about Superman!"

"Jesus Christ Miller stop cursing in front of the baby!"

Carol managed to crack open her eyes. She looked down at her bandaged palm and an iv inserted in her other hand. She could see three men standing in the room with her. An extremely large man held Judith with a natural ease. Judith had her head on his shoulder ,sucking her thumb. Another man entered the room, he looked to be around Carol's age, slightly salt and pepper hair, an air of authority to him. He glanced at her intently "She's awake morons"

Three heads turned towards her, one man came and started taking her pulse at her wrist.

"Ca-Lel" Judith squealed seeing her awake. Carol smiled weakly "Her name is Judith, and she's saying my name, Carol" she whispered before drifting back to sleep.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxx

"Carol, wake up...wake up..."

Carol was floating in a thin haze between sleep and reality. She didn't want to wake up yet, she could see Daryl, he was standing below a starfilled sky, smiling at her. His eyes full of happiness. She wanted to go to him, she wanted to run to him, but she was being pulled unwilling toward consciousness, as he faded into darkness.

"Daryl...Daryl...come back"

"Daryl" she called out as she awoke with a start. Eyes peering into the darkness. "Daryl" she whispered again quietly with a sob.

A hand reached out suddenly and wiped her cheek." Sorry sweetheart, not Daryl,...is he looking for you?" Carol recognized one of the men from earlier. The man who had looked as though he was in charge.

"He's dead" she responded flatly

The man looked at her, nodding his understanding "I'm sorry about that...that you're baby?" he nodded towards the floor where the floor where the man from earlier was asleep with Judith sprawled in the crook of his arm.

"No, my best friend's..she's dead.. Jude's father, her brother...I have no idea if they are alive or dead, we were separated...who are you?..why are you helping me?"

"Names Paul Monroe,and my gaggles of dumbasses over there are Miller, Thomas, and Perez. Miller's the dumbasses that scared you, made you cut your hand, he just got excited, you're the first two breathers we've seen in weeks. We Knew you were hurt and we followed you, to make sure you were ok. Thomas is a doctor, he stitched you up. You lost a shitload of blood...we ain't gonna hurt you, get some sleep we can talk more in the morning alright?"

Carol stared at him, and then nodded. She trusted him for some reason and she hoped her instincts were correct, because she was as weak as a baby at the moment and needed their help. Her eyes became heavy once again and she felt herself drift back towards sleep, she closed her eyes hoping to see Daryl again.

XxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxx

The next morning she awoke to a male voice singing Hey Jude by the Beatles. Opening her eyes Carol smiled at the sight of the man she now knew was Perez sitting with Judith perched on his lap, feeding her bits of granola bar and canned fruit, as the other three sat about cleaning weapons and eating.

"She likes you guys" Carol said suddenly her voice stronger

Paul looked up with a grin

"Hell, that ain't no surprise what's not to like? Were fucking fabulous!...Lil princess here is easy to like too, easiest damn baby I've ever seen"

Carol felt her heart clutch in her chest as a fresh wave of pain hit her all over again "lil Asskicker, her nickname's lil Asskicker."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An: for some reasons oc's make me nervous~ please review let me know what you think:)


	6. Chapter 6

An:so I struggled with this chapter a bit, not sure if I like it but I needed some things set up for what is to come. There will be 1-2 more chapters before I have a slight time jump (nothing crazy, I promise) please let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 6**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXx**

"Fuckin son of a bitch!"

Daryl kicked the flat tire of the truck he'd been driving, just another fucking misshap in the past month of fucking hell. Everything that could go wrong, did. Flat tires, fucked engines were only the beginning. Tara got sick and they'd had to stop and then there had three herds that had cut them off. Then of course there was Maggie.

In the three months between leaving Terminus and finding Tyreese, the group had made a genuine search for Beth, looking for any clues as to where she disappeared to. Daryl and Michonne had gone out for days at a time, searching for Beth, and if he was honest Carol too. There had been nothing. No sign of her, anywhere they looked. His guilt had eaten away at him, it was like Sophia all over again, another kid he had failed. When they picked up Carol and Judith's trail he knew it was time to go but, Maggie didn't quite agree with that, to put it mildly. Her passive aggressive comments had taken a toll on him until he had lost his cool two nights ago screaming at her as Glenn tried to play peacekeeper. She'd accused him of not caring about Beth, of not really trying to find her and he had blown up, the stress of that past month rapidly unwinding him.

"Of course I cared about her, she was like a little sister to me! I busted my ass with Mich, looking for her while you stayed back sitting on your ass! You didn't go out with us once! Not fucking one time. Don't you dare fucking judge me! Rick wants to find Asskicker and I want to find Carol, no one said you had to come with us, go the fuck back and keep looking for all I care"

"I can understand Rick wanting to find Judith but why the hell do you want to find Carol? she's a murderer!" Maggie yelled in his face

He 'd clenched his hands and walked away as he heard Glenn admonishing Maggie in the background. He hadn't spoken to her since.

No one as far as he was concerned had the right to hold any grudge against Carol other than Tyreese, and he'd forgiven her. In fact other than Rick, Tyreese was one of his strongest allies wanting to find Carol.

Daryl sure as hell wasn't holding a grudge. Far from it. He might kick her ass when he found her for not coming to him for help, he would have left with her, it hurt that she hadn't felt she could come to him, but he knew she wasn't a murderer.

They had pulled over at some sleeve bag motel for a break when he realized that the tire on the truck he driving was flat. He knew it was time to talk to Rick, he needed to head off on his own. He would have done so awhile ago, but Rick felt bound to stay with the group, and Daryl knew Rick desperately wanted to be part of the search for Judith.

He made his way back in the to the motel to the room that Rick had claimed to find Maggie and Glenn already in there. Maggie looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Daryl, I'm sorry ...I know you tried to find Beth. I...you were right, I didn't look for Beth. I gave up, and now I know your right. I need to go back, and look...I'm sorry for what I said about Carol, I know you love her, I do too. You need to find her." He nodded at Maggie

"It's alright" and it was, he understood where she was coming from, and you didn't turn your back on family.

Rick spoke up "As much as I hate to say this I think we need to find a place to hold up for the winter, a home base, I know you want to take off on your own Daryl, this way you'd know where we are when you come back. Maggie and Glenn too...I would go with you Brother but I think it's best if I stay here, I trust you to bring Judith back,...and Carol too."

**XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxx**

4_ days Later_

Lying in his bedroll Daryl stared at the braided ring on his finger. He was leaving in the morning with Michonne.

They had found a small school that had been deserted. A chain link fence surrounded the property and the building was brick. Clearing the place the group had then made runs all week, the school was well set up for the winter. He Rick and Maggie had gone over a map marking meeting locations should the school need to be abandoned for any reason. They did not want to be caught unaware again.

He'd been surprised when Michonne said she would come with him, she said simply that she owed him for searching for the Governor with her when his heart hadn't been in it,and that she didn't like the way things had gone down with Carol.

Daryl suspected Michonne wanted to play a part in helping Rick deal with his demons, his banishment of Carol and Judith's absence. Whatever the reason he was fucking glad to have her along. He knew better than anyone no one can make it on their own.

She was right though, his heart hadn't been in the hunts for the governor.

**XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_6 months ago_

_He couldn't find Carol anywhere and it was starting to piss him off._

_Daryl had gotten back from a run with Michonne that morning, having been gone for over a week and he needed to see Carol. The pull to find her was overwhelming him, like a moth being drawn to a flame. Over the course of the week he had found his thoughts drifting to Carol more and more frequently._

_Things had started to change between them recently. Carol was his best friend but lately things had been different between them, his feelings were definitely not platonic anymore. Daryl was at a loss on how to take things to the next level, and he wanted to, badly. His thoughts had been haunted by her when he was gone, and he was losing all motivation to continue hunting the governor._

_The run had been fucking_ useless, _they hadn't found squat, and the whole_ _time_ _he'd_ _been out with Michonne his mind had been on Carol. It was getting harder and harder to leave her._

_He knew she could take care of herself but he still worried, he felt the need to watch over Carol, to protect her. He'd lost Merle and he wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to Carol while he was gone._

_There had been a distance growing between him and Carol since he started the runs with Michonne. It wasn't sitting right with him, she was the most important thing he had in his life. He might not be ready to man up and admit his feelings to her, but he wasn't going to let her slip away from him_

_He found her in the library, sitting at the back corner table, slumped over something she was working on, fast asleep. He felt his heart ache at how vulnerable she looked sitting there sleeping so peacefully. He stood watching her for a moment, as a realization washed over him_, ...he loved her. He was a little breathless at the thought, _he_ suddenly _knew he wouldn't be going hunting for the governor again. He hoped Merle would understand wherever he was, he couldn't leave her alone anymore, she needed him._


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys, I have a crazy weekend coming up, I'll try to update at least once. If anyone is reading The Outdoor Cat and His Unicorn, I know I am slow with that, it's not coming easily, I will try to catch up next week on it. I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

"Jesus Christ, I don't remember it being this fucking hard to instal a car seat before!"

Carol watched with Judith on her hip ,biting her lip, to hold back a smile as the guys attempted to install a car seat into their SUV. They had been at for over 20 minutes wanting to ensure it was installed correctly and had dissolved into mindless bickering like little old ladies. Mind you little old ladies with extremely foul mouths. Good lord they would give Daryl a run for his money she thought and then cringed internally. She wanted to be able to think of him and smile, to laugh at something he would find funny, but she couldn't. Carol wasn't sure if she ever could. She still could not think of Sophia without a fresh wave of pain consuming her soul, combined with Daryl's loss she felt like she was drowning inside. She just could not see that changing in the future.

An impressive rant of cursing filled the air knocking her out of her melancholy thoughts.

"I could help you if you want" she called.

"Nah, it's alright sweetheart, we almost got this motherfucker nailed down" Paul called out.

Carol snorted and responded "I hope your speaking metaphorically and there are no actual nails involved" she smiled when she was immediately answered by a chorus of "smart ass".

Rick hadn't realized how right he was when he said that she would find another group. One week with this group and she loved them all like brothers. They were nurtures at heart, and the funny thing was they didn't even realize it. Kinda like Daryl she thought with a pang, taking a few deep breaths to control her tears.

They had taken to Judith immediately, especially Perez,whose first name was Tomas which apparently caused mix ups, he said he preferred to be called Perez anyway after a lifetime career in the millitary.

Miller whose first name was John Jr, said he preferred Miller as well."when anyone calls me John I look for my Dad" he said sadly. Carol had wanted to hug him. He was so sweet and innocent in some ways, he reminded her a lot of Beth she thought with a twist of pain.

Thomas said his name was Peter and he just went by his last name because those two other two fucking morons did he'd said with a grin. He was extremely intelligent she'd realized and had a dry sense of humour.

They had been traveling together for awhile, all former military they'd formed there own little family unit as brothers with Paul as the leader. They'd recently stopped at small survivors camp and heard rumors of a safe zone somewhere along border of Tennessee and Virginia and that's where they were headed they'd told her.

They'd been so incredibly kind to her, making runs for supplies for Judith, and iron pills for herself to counteract the blood loss. They'd watched her religiously to make sure that she didn't overuse the hand with the stitches or need any help. Perez seemed to have no problem changing diapers or feeding Judith and she wondered if he'd had a baby at one point but didn't ask, she knew to well that pain without calling attention to it.

She hadn't wanted to assume that they would automatically take her and Judith with them, but she hoped they would. The last week had proven to her that she needed help, she couldn't make it on her own, so she asked,could she and Judith come with them? They been quiet for a moment looking at her in confusion when Paul spoke up " Well of course you're coming with us. Where the hell were you planning to go? You wanna give me a permanent ulcer worrying about the two of you out there on your own or something? Pfft"

She hadn't wanted any lies between them either so she told them, everything. Starting with Ed, to Sophia, Daryl, the prison, Karen and David, her banishment, the fall of the prison, Lizzie, her confession to Tyreese, and finally Daryl's charred body in Terminus to losing Tyreese. She'd felt emotionally drained afterward, but it had felt good to get it out. She had been scared to look at them to see judgement in there eyes when she was done. Her eyes to the floor she'd heard Perez first speak up

"Fuck...I didn't think it was possible but now I like you even more" she'd heard Miller and Thomas mutter "Fuck yeah" and "Me too" correspondingly. She'd looked up to find Paul smiling at her as he spoke "ain't gonna find judgement here sweetheart, believe me in this group innocent little angels, we are not."

"Speak for yourself" Miller piped in with a grin, to which the other three had responded to with groans and profanity laced comebacks, and just like that it was dropped.

She wanted to move forward, she wanted to be at the least happy. She wanted to be able to remember Daryl and Sophia the way they deserved. Daryl's loss was weighing so heavy on her soul right now, the only thing keeping her moving right now was Judith and in a way her new little family. If she had been alone she would curl up on the floor and wither away.

The what if's, what they could have had, were killing her. She would never know Daryl's touch, his kiss, what it would feel like to have him inside of her. That would be her life long biggest regret, she desperately wished life would grant you second chances.

She'd made mistakes, that was for certain, but she knew no matter what Rick said, she wasn't cold, there was no malicious intent to what she'd done. She would have to live with her mistakes forever as Tyreese said.

She did regret losing Tyreese, he had proven to be a better friend to her than she deserved, she hoped he was okay and that he wasn't alone and that he wasn't worried about her. The night she'd told her story to the group she'd found some old stationary in the post office and sat down to write to Tyreese, she 'd ended up writing probably more than what was necessary, Carol doubted he would ever find it, but it made her feel better to write it down. She intended to ask the guys if they could stop at her abandoned car to put it in the car.

"Fuck Yeah! Miller for the win!" Chimed from the car just then and she grinned once again as she heard them start arguing about beginners luck.

Paul popped his head out of the car "You ready to hit the road?"

"Yeah, just have one stop to make first"


	8. Chapter 8

AN: hey guys, wrote this kinda quick, please excuse any mistakes and let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 8**

**2 months later**

Daryl knew Michonne was ready to head back to the school, fuck he was himself, they had been on the road for three weeks. The first time they'd gone out they had hunted for a month, then returned to the school for the week long break.

Kriss crossing the state as they searched he'd been so hopeful to begin with. He should have known it wouldn't be easy, but he'd subconsciously believed he'd find her right away. Why the fuck did everything have to be so hard?

He looked over at Michonne as they drove along in the truck.

"Let's just finish with this town and we can head back for a break" he said

"I can keep going for however long you like, it's not a problem keeping up with you, that's for damn sure" she replied with grin.

"Pfft, we both know you wanna go back and check on Officer Friendly" Daryl teased.

Michonne snorted but was then thoughtful for a moment "Maybe, but Officer Friendly won't be able to move on to new and fabulous stuff and things" she grinned "until we find Judith and Carol, to much baggage...The're a lot alike you know."

"Rick and Carol?"

"Yeah, that was part of the problem, they would both do anything for the group even if the were hurting themselves in the process. I think Rick sees himself in Carol and it scared the shit out of him, he was scared that he was cold" she said

"Huh..." He said thoughtfully he'd never really thought about it that way.

Pulling onto the Main Street of the hole in the wall town the were in, Daryl pulled the truck over and stopped "Shit load of cars, might be a good place to syphon some gas."

"And look for the red hatchback" Michonne said with a grin, as they began scavenging.

The red hatchback that Tyreese described had become his obsession. Daryl could no longer drive by one without checking it, hoping against hope for some clue, anything to help. It had been almost 6 months since he had last seen her, and it wasn't getting any easier. The worries on his mind wouldn't stop, but he refused to believe that she hadn't made it, she had to. He would never give up, Carol was it for him,just the thought of her happy and smiling eased his soul. He would search forever if he had too.

"Yo, Ahab, white whale two o'clock" Michonne said motioning down the street to a red hatchback.

"Pfft, this ain't no Moby Dick" Daryl responded rolling his eyes.

Michonne cocked her brow an impressed expression on her face.

"What ? I may be redneck but I can fucking read" Daryl said making his way towards the car. The closer he got to the car the more his heart rate picked up. This car fit the description Tyreese had given him perfectly.

Once he was closer, he exhaled a shaky breath in relief. It's okay, he thought, no body. They were on the sidewalk and Michonne went around to the driver side door. Fuck it all, doors were locked.

"Who the fuck locks there car doors in the middle..." Daryl stopped as noticed Michonne's face.

"Daryl"she said nodding down "look"

Peering into the car, he saw it, an envelop lying on the seat, he felt his heart pound, in very familiar writing was the name Tyreese.

Jerking on the locked door almost in a panic he motioned to Michonne "Step back" he said as he tore the crossbow off his back using the back end to smash the window in. Reaching his hand in careful he popped the lock and opened the door, grabbing the letter.

Looking down at the letter with trembling hand he heard Michonne say "Go back to the truck, you can read it in privacy...I'll get the gas."

He nodded to Michonne gratefully and hurried back to their truck, getting in the passenger side. Taking a deep breath he opened it

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Tyreese,

I know the chances of you ever finding this letter are slim, but I wanted to leave it for you all the same.

I'm so sorry for leaving, I couldn't wait any longer, the walker activity had picked up drastically and I worried I wouldn't be able to make it out at all. I hope you made it ,I hope your not alone, I hope your happy.

You have shown me the true meaning of forgiveness and friendship. It was more than I deserved.

I know you understood my motivations and why I did what I did, and you forgave me, like you said I will carry this with me forever. It is a black mark of shame on my soul. Everyday I am fully aware of the pain that I caused you, I'm living it now.

Seeing Daryl's charred body was one of the most horrific and heartbreaking experiences of my life, second only to seeing my beloved Sophia as a Walker. Daryl was the love if my life, I have never had feelings for any man equal to those which I have for him. I have never wanted another man as much as I wanted him. I have never felt such a connection to another soul as much as I have with him. He is the only person I have ever truly trusted. He was the only person who ever made me feel worthy, special. Daryl never knew how I felt, I was too scared of rejection to reach out to him, he was the most important person in my life, I didn't want to loose his friendship. I should have taken a chance, I will never forgive myself.

I want you to know Tyreese, your forgiveness, and friendship made me see I need to work on myself. I want to find who I was, before the turn, hell before Ed, I want to be who I was only better. This is the only thing I can give you Ty, I promise to not let this world change me for the worse anymore. Right now all that keeps me going is Judith, but I hope someday I will be able to remember Daryl and Sophia without feeling as though I was drowning in sadness. I don't know if that will ever be possible.

Judith is well, she's growing everyday...her first word was Carol. Her looks are changing a little everyday and she is the spitting image of Rick. I hope Rick is alive somewhere, and I can one day reunite him and Carl with her. I bear Rick no Ill will, I know he did what he thought was right at the time, just as I thought the same.

I found a new group, well they found me. I was badly injured and they saved me, took care of me and Judith when we couldn't care for ourselves. Our leader Paul has heard word of a safe zone along the Tennessee/Virginia border, we are leaving today for it, hopefully I can make a home there for Judith.

After losing Daryl I realize that a piece of my soul will forever be missing, but I am hoping happiness at least might be within my grasp.

Take care my friend .

Stay Safe

Carol


	9. Chapter 9

AN:hey guys sorry for the delay in this, busy weekend with work, my daughters birthday party, and helping my parents move. I was a vegetable today, I admit it. Anyway, this is for Kawinki who wanted Daryl's reaction ( hope you like it)

I have lyrics from another song from Myles Kennedy (still fangirling lol)-well his band anyway.

Sorta short but Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 9**

Leaves are on the ground, Fall has come

Blue skies turning grey, Like my love

I tried to carry you, And make you whole

But it was never enough, I must go, and

Who is gonna save you

When I'm gone? And who'll watch over you

When I'm gone?

~Alterbridge~ Watch over You

**xxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

_After losing Daryl I realize that a piece of my soul will forever be missing, but I am hoping happiness at least might be within my grasp._

_Take care my friend ._

_Stay Safe_

_Carol_

**XxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx**

Daryl reread the letter several times before tucking it into his jacket pocket. Leaning forward he braced his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands. He felt as though he couldn't breath from holding back tears. Wiping his eyes he smiled to himself, she made it, ...she survived, ...she was alive. He didn't know how recent this letter was dated but he now knew that his faith wasn't misplaced. He was going to find her, it was a matter of when. They had the best lead they had gotten since he and Michonne started looking For her and Judith.

Her letter broke his heart. In one way he was a little relieved to know she felt the same way he did, but he did not want her suffering. She deserved to be happy, the fact that she was anguishing over his death when he was alive and well made him want to scream out in frustration.

Her words though ignited a fire in his gut, she wanted him. He wanted her too, so bad. He groaned a little internally at the thought of literally getting his hands on Carol. The sexual tension between the two of them, had been growing from the start. He'd had a hard time controlling his hands before the fall of the prison, when he found her he was going to lock them in a room together for at least a week, maybe more. Once he set her straight on a few things that is. She had no fucking black mark on her soul. What a load of bullshit, she had one of the purest hearts he'd ever known. He knew she made a mistake, but he didn't for one moment doubt her intentions. Every single word she wrote about her feelings for him he could say the same about her, she was the love of his life, she made him feel worthy, she was the first person he really trusted, and he still did.

His gut ached at the thought of her injured and alone with Judith. He was glad that she found a group, even if he worried about her having to put her trust in strangers. He would be forever grateful to this Paul if he kept Carol and Judith safe. As long as he kept his hands to himself, she was claimed as far as he was concerned.

**xxXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxx**

They decided to backtrack to the school before heading further north. As much as Daryl wanted to rush up there and start looking, he knew Rick deserved to know the news about Judith, and they needed to gather more supplies for the trip. When they left this time, he wasn't coming back until he found her.

Four day later they reached the gates of the school to find that Glenn and Maggie had returned with Beth.

**XxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Daryl had been happy that Beth was back, whether she was okay was a different story. She was sullen and quiet, very different from the Beth he knew. She had smiled briefly at him when he welcomed her back and then went back to her room.

He looked at Maggie in question.

"I don't know what happened to her, she won't talk about it. We were ready to give up and come back for a break and we found her wandering down a side road. She was confused and disorientated." Maggie smiled sadly "You don't have to worry about her Daryl, I know you care about her like I do. I won't give up on her again, that's for sure, you need to focus on Carol and Judith."

Daryl nodded gratefully at Maggie, he did care about Beth. She was the little sister he never had, but he needed to focus on Carol now. He was glad Maggie understood.

He had hesitated to let the others read the letter, which was crazy because it wasn't even addressed to him. Rick had been on a short run when they got back, so Daryl had given the letter to Tyreese who had smiled reading it then handed it back to him saying "We both know that belongs to you" Daryl had nodded his thanks.

Rick had returned about two hours later with Glenn, Tara and Abe in tow.

Rick had been glad to see them, and Daryl knew he'd been about to ask for an update so Daryl handed him the letter. Rick looked at him in question then started reading. Daryl saw his hands start to tremble slightly and he knew he was reading the part of about Judith. Lowering the letter Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, seemingly overcome with emotion.

"Ya alright? " Daryl asked

"How can you not hate me after reading this?" Rick asked looking up at him. "Seriously I don't understand"

"You fucked up, just like she did, it's the two of you that need to work this shit out, but it sounds like she's already forgiven you. Let me ask you this when I find her, she welcome with us?" Daryl asked

Rick nodded "Yeah, and it's not just that she saved Judith's life. I want to make things right between her and I, I owe her that much, hell I owe her an apology down on my knees."

Daryl snorted "I doubt it'll come to that...Carol ain't like that, that ain't her."

Rick grinned suddenly sniffing

"Jude said her first word, they're alive, they made it"

Daryl smiled "Yeah, and Jude's the spitting image of you"


	10. Chapter 10

AN: if anyone is reading The Outdoor Cat and His Unicorn, I'm sorry I'm really stuck on it:( I promise I will finish it! This is the last time jump, it's been about a year since The prison, please excuse me if my timeline is messed up. Judith is about 20-21 months old. Reunion is coming very soon her I promise! Let me know what you think! I love reviews!

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 10**

Who is gonna save you, When I'm gone?

And who'll watch over you, When I'm gone?

You say you care for me,But hide it well

How can you love someone,And not yourself?

And when I'm gone, Who will break your fall?

Who will you blame?

I can't go on,And let you lose it all

It's more than I can take

Who'll ease your pain?

Ease your pain

~Alterbridge~Watch over you

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

5 months later (one year since fall of prison 7 months Carol has been with new group)

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

"Aww fuck Jude that's fucking nasty"

"Fuck"

"Shit no, no,no don't say that! Auntie Carol will kill Miller, you don't want that do you?"

"Shit"

"Traitor, and after I changed your nasty assed diaper too"

Carol smiled as the sound of laughter filled the air, Miller was obviously tickling Judith to her delight. Stretching in bed she glanced at the clock, she had wanted to get up early, usually Judith was up with the sunshine a sure fire alarm clock. The guys regularly would sneak into her and Judith's room, to take Judith out, trying to give Carol a little more sleep. She usually heard them when they did so, they weren't exactly graceful or quiet. Perez had once stubbed his toe and cursed so loud he woke Thomas in the next room, but she always pretended to be asleep. She appreciated the fact that they cared enough to want her to sleep in, despite their teasing that she could sleep through a tornado.

The group had arrived at the safe zone 5 months ago, Alexandria. Two months on the road with her new little family had solidified without a doubt how lucky she was to have found them. She would have never made it on her own.

Alexandria was a large settlement, streets blocked and walled off much like Woodbury had been. Their group had been well received. Doctors were always in demand, the settlement had only two prior to Thomas arriving., and none with a surgical background. The guys military background also got them immediately tasked with going on runs. There was a rotation and Paul had attempted to ensure that two only ever went out at one time, never wanting to leave Carol and Judith alone. Carol had assured them until she was blue in the face, she would be okay on her own, but they stubbornly refused.

Alexandria was baby friendly, a staffed daycare allowed for working parents, but Carol had been told there group's contribution was more than enough, Carol could stay home with Judith if she wanted. Carol had been tempted to throw herself back into a job like at the prison. Never wanting to be a burden, but she realized that she had been a little burned out at the prison, from a the responsibilities leveled on her shoulders. She had felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Most of the council had been focused on runs, the day to day running of the prison had fallen on her. She'd been overwhelmed. Carol had asked to be placed at the daycare part time, that way she would never have to leave Judith. She felt right now Judith deserved her undivided attention.

The best she could figure Judith was almost two, and hadn't seen her father in a year. Every night Carol would tell her stories about Rick and Carl, and Lori, and ...Daryl. Judith would sit listening and riveted then ask in open curiosity "Calol..Dadda all gone?". She would always respond by telling her he was lost, but looking for her. Judith spoke about the prison group as though they were imaginary friends as a result of the stories. Dadda, Momma, Cawl(Carl) Dawel(Daryl) Bett(Beth) were all part of her vocabulary. Carol thought it was important for her to know about those who had loved her so much, that it made possible her survival.

Judith had imagined Daryl to the likes is a superhero, much to the guys dismay. They competed ferociously for the title of Judith's favorite. Spoiling her rotten, they could never come back from a run with no gifts for her. Piggybacks abounded and they were Judith's ultimate playmates when they were home. They never tired of her or got impatient, Judith thought they hung the moon, but when asked who her favorite was Judith would never hesitate; Dawel (Daryl).

They had been given a four bedroom house, Miller had claimed the den and everyone else had settled into a room on their own with Carol taking Judith in with her.

As Carol dressed she could hear Perez making his way to the living room searching out Judith.

"Good morning Princess Asskicker"

"Fuck!"

"God Dammit Miller!"

"God Damwit Millwer!"

Carol put her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle. She'd basically resigned herself to Judith picking up bits of their foul language. She figured there could be much worse things in life.

Making her way downstairs Judith spotted her first.

"Calol!" She said running and flinging herself in Carol's arms.

"Morning Baby girl" Carol said picking her up as Judith rested her head on her shoulder twirling a piece of Carols growing hair. "Were you getting another vocabulary lesson this morning from those two?" she asked with a grin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Perez deadpanned.

"Yeah! Me fucking neither" Miller piped in and she laughed as Perez playfully swatted him calling him a dumbass.

Making her way into the kitchen , she deposited Judith into her high chair and started breakfast. Alexandria still had large supplies of propane many of the houses including there's had a propane stove, which Carol used sparingly wanted to conserve as much as possible. Usually she didn't turn it on for breakfast but yesterday they had received the first delivery of real eggs so she was definitely using it this morning.

"Where's Paul and Thomas?" Carol asked as she set about making eggs while Perez broke apart some pieces of bread for Judith.

"Thomas got called into the clinic at 3am this morning the motherfu" Perez stopped and looked at Judith then continued on "the Motherlovers woke me up pounding on the door...heard them say something about an appendix, Paul's at the early morning meeting, they're planning the next run. Gonna be a long one, were leaving in two days, venturing out farther than ever."

Paul had been asked to join the council at Alexandria, a responsibility he took very seriously. Carol felt some anxiety in the pit of her stomach at the thought of Paul. She was pretty sure Paul had developed feelings for her.

Maybe it was all in her head, but lately he'd been different with her, she caught him staring at her and he seemed to take any excuse to touch her. She knew he would never push her, but she didn't want to hurt him. She was not ready to move on, She was not in any way over Daryl.

She was able to function during the day, laugh at the guys, play with Judith, but her nights were still haunted by Daryl. She would close her eyes and he would be there. Lately her dreams had become sexual in nature and she blushed thinking of some of those dreams, and what they had done. It was like her mind was torturing her reminding her that she would never make love to Daryl, never feel him inside, never have him stare at her as he slid in and out of her, never have his face in neck, or his hands on her body.

Every morning she woke in a haze and had to remind herself Daryl was dead, and every morning she felt like she died a little more inside. She didn't know if this pain was ever going to leave her. Maybe in the future she might be willing to try with Paul, but right now she wasn't ready and nothing good would come of that. She couldn't give him what he needed right now.

Her mind started to wander thinking of her dream from last night. Daryl's eyes and his smile had been so happy and passionate...

"Yeah alright Carol you look flushed" Perez asked suddenly from behind her and Carol startled

"Jesus Christ you scared me!"

"Jeeezus Chwist!"


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hey, a little short, I worked today but this helps move the story along

I hope you all like it! Please let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 11**

Carol opened her eyes and looked about the room. Daryl was standing with his shoulder braced against the window, staring out at the night. He turned then and smiled at her.

"Hey I've been waiting on you" he said as he walked towards the bed sitting at the edge, he reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing his fingers across her cheekbone. She turned into his touch, smiling sadly at him.

"What's wrong?"he asked

She shook her head no, as soon as she said it, it would become real.

"Tell me" he said again in a teasing tone, stroking her cheek.

"This isn't real, you're dead"

**XxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx**

Coming down to the kitchen for a drink she could see the soft glow of a lantern on the porch.

Carol hesitated she knew who more than likely was out there. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, she found herself to be correct as she saw Paul, sitting on the bench on the porch.

He looked up when he heard her "Should be sleeping sweetheart"

"Hmmph, I believe that might be the pot calling the kettle black" Carol answered sitting down next to him.

Paul laughed shaking his head. " Yeah, I guess your right...Bad dreams?"

"You could call them bad I guess, he's just always there...every time i close my eyes. Sometimes when I know it's not real...it just hurts, worse than others" Carol paused as Paul squeezed her hand

"He's gone Carol...no one gets second chances, you have to start to let go" he leaned over and brushed her hair away from her face, staring at her intently "it's time to move on sweetheart."

She was silent for a few moments before she spoke "I'm not ready yet...I don't know if I will ever be" she said softly.

He nodded and dropped his hand and sighed "i hate to leave you and Judith with just Thomas, when we head out on the run tomorrow, but we really need the man power..."

"We'll be fine" she giggled "I may actually be able to break Judith of her new and interesting vocabulary while you guys are gone"

"Fuck, Princess Askicker's vocabulary is just fine, she's smarter than those fucking dumbasses...she ain't gonna pick up any bad words" Paul grinned

"She called her preschool teacher a dumbass today" Carol said and smiled as Paul let out a bellow of laughter. Maybe things would be okay between them after all.

**XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

2days later

Daryl knew he and Michonne were up shit creak without a paddle. They were cornered in a dead end alleyway in some town along the border, watching as a small herd made it's way towards them. Thirty or more walkers was even to much for him and Michonne. Daryl was attempting to take out as many walkers as he could from a distance with his crossbow as Michonne frantically tried to find an open doorway, with little success.

This was not fucking happening, they were close to finding Carol , he could feel it. All his hard work, all the time spent searching, it wasn't ending this way...he wouldn't let it. If he had to he would fight his way out of here with his bare hands.

They were starting to get to close, tossing his crossbow to the ground he took a bolt in one hand his knife in the other as began to fight for his life.

"Michonne...a little help here!" He yelled out.

"On it "she said and he heard the sound of the blade cutting through the air and rotting flesh.

Panting with exhaustion, he kept moving, kept swinging, never standing still. He had to do this, he had to do it for Carol, he wasn't failing her again. I'm not giving up Carol, he thought I'll never give up.

Things were not looking great, when suddenly fighting there were through the pack a large group appeared.

The addition of the ten extra people quickly evened the odds, the herd was soon dealt with. He leaned over gasping for breath as he fought the urge to vomit. He looked over at Michonne

"Ya alright ?"and she nodded

Standing up he slung his crossbow over his back and meet the stares of three members of the group who had helped him. Reaching out his hand in a sign of good faith he spoke

"Thanks" he paused and as an afterthought added "Daryl,...Daryl Dixon"

A look of shock seemed to cross their faces and they looked at one another in confusion. The youngest appeared to be in his twenties and Daryl saw him mouth to the older Hispanic man something that looked like "what the fuck?"

The leader put his hand on his hip and stared at the ground for a few moments before reaching out and shaking his hand

"Paul,...Paul Monroe"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey guys, short little chapter, next chapter will be the big one. Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 12**

_And when I'm gone, Who will break your fall?_

_Who will you blame?_

_I can't go on, And let you lose it all_

_It's more than I can take_

_Who'll ease your pain? Ease your pain_

_~Alterbridge~Watch over _you

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

"So, what are we gonna do about the fucking ghost over there?" Miller asked.

Miller, Paul and Perez were packing up there gear, getting ready to head back to the campsite for the night as Daryl and The Samurai chatted with other members of the run team.

"How do we know that's even fucking him? I mean it's a common name, it can't be him she saw the body" Perez said.

"Seriously dude? You call me a fucking dumbass..same name, uses a crossbow, friends with a dreadlocked samurai. It's gotta be fucking him. Ain't that many people left alive to be a coincidence, we have to tell him"Miller answered

Perez blew out a breath through his teeth. "And how do we know, they even wanna see her? You heard what she said, those assholes banished her, what if we tell them and they don't care? Or worse they want revenge for what she did, ain't no way any of those motherfuckers are touching her. She's suffered enough..." He stopped when Paul raised his hand and spoke.

"No ones going to fucking hurt her..don't you see? This is her second chance...not many people get that in life, she deserves this, I'll tell him, and if he doesn't care...his fucking loss"

**XxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

Daryl sat watching the fire, today had been a fucking close one. He'd been surprised when the group that had helped them out had invited them to camp with for the night. He figured what the hell, they seemed alright, they didn't need to help him and Michonne out.

The leader Paul and his two sidekicks were starting to creep him the fuck out though. They had been staring at him almost non stop, and they seemed to be in deep discussion continuously sneaking glances over at him. If they didn't fucking knock it off, there was soon going to be a problem.

"What the fuck is there problem?" He asked Michonne.

"Normally I might call you a paranoid redneck, but yeah they are acting pretty fucking weird." Michonne responded as they watched the three make their way to the small camp fire he and Michonne were sitting at.

"Mind if we sit down? We need to talk." The one named Paul asked. Daryl shrugged as the three settled around the fire with he and Michonne.

They were quiet for awhile Daryl felt exasperated muttered "Thought ya had something to say?"

Paul nodded "Yeah.. This ain't easy to say...we were a bit confused when we heard your name. My friend here's been calling you a ghost...care to explain to us how you rose from the dead?"

Daryl stared at the man in confusion "What the fuc..." He started and paused as realization hit him...Carol.

His chest started to heave and his hands started to shake "They alive?"He didn't recognize his own voice

"Yes they are..."

Daryl dropped his head to his hands, hiding his face, seeking a moment of privacy, hiding the tear trickling down his face. He felt Michonne place a hand on his back, he didn't really register it.

Carol was alive, he felt like he could breath again for the first time in months. He lifted his head up when he heard the one named Perez speaking.

"So you ain't answered our question...you a ghost? Why the fuck does she think your dead? why the fuck has she been crying in her sleep for months calling out your name? Why the fuck is she so freaking sad it hurts your fucking heart just to look at her.." He stopped when Paul put his hand on the mans arm.

"I think what Perez is trying to say is we don't want to see her hurt again, we know what happened,she told us everything, seems to me if she ain't going to be received all nice and friendly like, after y'all banished her..."

Daryl interrupted him "That was just Rick...he never told us what he planned on doing"

The youngest Miller spoke up "Yeah well we love Princess Asskicker but her Dad sounds like a total fucking dick."

Daryl let out a sound half sob, half laugh "Princess Asskicker?" He paused for a moment and continued on "She thought I was dead because the group, holding us prisoner, they took our belongings. One of them was wearing my poncho, when that hellhole burned to the ground. We found Tyreese, he's okay, told us what happened...what she thought. We've been looking for her ever since. Rick fucked up and he knows he did, they need to work it out. I would never hurt her...she's more than my best friend, she's my...she's my everything. I need her" he finished hoarsely.

Paul nodded getting up

"All right get your shit together and your head on straight we're leaving tommorrow, to go back, you're coming with us."

AN: next chapter will be reunion! I promise.

I am not sure if I have ever mentioned I am Canadian. I live just over an hour away from the city of Moncton. I am so shocked and saddened by what happened there today. RIP to the fallen officers.

**_Et ta valeur, de foi trempée, Protégera nos foyers et nos droits._**


	13. Chapter 13

AN:so, all the build up to the reunion I did and now I'm scared you won't like it. If you like this at all review and let me know:) please? Pretty please?

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 13**

Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna make it right before tomorrow

Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna find a place where we belong

And so you know, you'll never shine alone

Starlight~ Slash featuring Myles Kennedy

**xxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx**

Carol smiled as Judith toddled along beside her, stopping to examine every rock, blade of grass or flower that interested her. She was so accustomed to being carried, that she reveled in her freedom when she got the chance to explore.

They were on their way to the hospital, to have lunch with Thomas. Miller, Perez and Paul had yet to return, and she had the day off from the daycare, and she had long ago finished everything she needed to accomplish at home. It was amazing to her how much of a mess those three made she thought with a smile. Thomas was much like herself a neat freak, with the other three gone it was really only Judith to pick up after.

It was a beautiful day, the air felt slightly cool but not cold and the sky was so blue. It was hard not to be in a good humour. She was feeling better after her talk with Paul on the stairs, before they left. She'd made it pretty clear she wasn't ready for what he wanted and he seemed to respect that. It was a relief, she didn't want to loose his friendship, but she had no room in her heart right now for more than friendship for him, she didn't know if she ever would. Carol had never had a brother, but when she thought on her feelings for Paul and all the guys, that's what came to mind; Brother.

Daryl would always be with her, she knew that now. Feelings like that just didn't disappear in a matter of days, weeks, hell even months or years. She didn't feel pressure anymore to just get over it. The guys had done that for her and for that she would be forever grateful. She knew they had suffered losses, Paul had lost his family before the turn, Perez his wife and son during, Thomas and Miller their families too, yet they let her grieve at her own pace. She wasn't angry at Rick, but she was disappointed in him, he wasn't an authority on grief and she wondered if they were ever truly friends if he could abandon her so easily.

Judith stopped to pick a bouquet of wild flowers and weeds outside the building that housed the hospital. She hoped someday they could see Rick again. If he could only see Judith now, there could be no doubt that she was Rick's daughter, not Shane. But truthfully it never seemed to matter to Rick, which had made her respect for him grow, she sighed sadly, the feeling obviously had not been mutual.

Making their way into the small hospital they spotted Thomas immediately.

" Thhoommaas!" Judith called excitedly as she flung herself into his arms.

"Hey Princess Asskicker, what are you guys doing here?"

"Lunch" Carol said lifting up the bag she had brought with her.

"Fu-freaking awesome, I'm starving, and I got the afternoon off" Thomas replied tickling Jude. "And guess what Ms Jude? The scouts just radioed in, run team should be reaching the gates in about a half hour. Why don't we eat and walk over there to meet them?"

**XxXxxXxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx**

"So, you talked to Paul?" Thomas asked as they sat on a bench near the gates watching Judith chase a butterfly.

"Yeah, I guess...I'm not ready for that, I don't even know how I feel about him and I'm not ready to find out. I don't want to lead him on." Carol said sadly

"Carol, if there is one thing you have not done it's lead him on. Your sadness about Daryl just seeps out of your soul. It's hard to watch sweetheart, but no one could ever doubt how you feel...Paul just couldn't help himself, fuck I understand why, your a fucking MILF as Miller would say" he finished with grin.

She snorted, swatted him playfully as she wiped a tear away "I'm only 13 years older than you smartass"

"Alright sister than SILF, is that a saying? I don't even know" Thomas responded as she laughed.

She heard horns beeping then and they got up to get Judith so she didn't dart in front of the cars. Judith thought it was a game and ran giggling from Thomas who started chasing her making bear noises in the opposite direction of the cars. She had her back turned to the cars as she heard them park. She was about to turn around as Thomas caught Judith and started to tickle her. She was laughing as she heard the doors open, it was such a cute site...

"Carol"

She felt the air exhale from her body at that voice. Not again, why was God punishing her like this?

"Carol, turn around"

That voice was closer, just behind her. She couldn't breath Daryl sounded so real. She shook her head no, she couldn't speak as she wiped her eyes. She felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Carol, I'm alive, it was all a mistake, I'm alive, it's me."

She took deep heaving breaths as his fingers caressed her shoulder. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment she muttered "I'm going crazy"

His hands and arms banded around her waist, pulling her close. He buried his face in her neck, she could feel his body trembling and his tears on her neck.

"Ya ain't crazy" Daryl whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry, we found Tyreese. He's alive, I've been looking for you all this time. I can't believe this is real either...but it is."

His hand on her stomach was rubbing slow soothing circles. She could feel him lightly kiss her neck . His breath was warm and real on her neck. She could see Thomas staring at them in shock. This was real. This was real!

She released a loud sob, and turned in his arm.

She had never for one moment forgotten his eyes. They were imprinted in her mind. He'd never looked at her the way he was right now. She felt his fingers tighten at the small of her back as she raised her trembling hand to touch his cheek as a lone tear trickled down his face. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her hand. This was real...this was real. Her body was soon racked with sobs, he opened his eyes and pulled her in to him.

Tucking her head into his neck he rubbed her back slowly and kissed her temple, as one hand rose up and cupped the back of her neck. She grasped his shirt tightly, as she sobbed into his neck. She felt as though her heart was unburdened as they stood there for what felt like forever, while she cried. His hand continuously moving on her back as he whispered in her ear soothing words and noises and told her he would never leave her alone again.


	14. Chapter 14

AN:hey guys, sorry so short, got called in to work quite a bit this weekend (nights:s) Anyway let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 14

Daryl couldn't seem to stop touching her. His hands moved up and down her back in a continuous pattern, reassuring himself too that she was real. Her body was trembling, but her sobs seemed to be dissipating.

He could see a man holding a toddler making his way toward them, Asskicker he thought with a smile, but didn't move, he could feel numerous eyes on them but he just didn't give a fuck. They could just fucking wait, he would hold her forever if she wanted him too. Gradually her tears seemed to stop flowing, her body stopped trembling but her head stayed firmly resting on his shoulder. Her arms which had been grasping the front of his shirt , wound around his waist and squeezed him tightly, he responded by doing the same. She gradually pulled her head back to stare at him, bringing her fingers up to touch his face again. A look of awe on her face. "Daryl" she whispered speaking to him for the first time directly.

He waited for her to finish what she was going to say, but she stopped as though she was having trouble speaking. Bringing his hands up he cupped her cheeks. They'd never kissed before, he wanted to kiss her lips, badly, but he wanted to be alone with her for that, when that fuse was lit, there would be no stopping him.

The past two days on the road had been hell, knowing Carol was so close, he would have driven all night but the run group had insisted they make regular stops, Alexandria rules on the run. Carol had detailed her feelings for him in her letter for Tyreese, but all along he'd worried that maybe things had changed, that she'd moved on, forgotten about him. That had been his biggest fear. The three assholes Paul, Perez, and Miller talked about her like she was a goddess, if he was honest he was a little jealous, leave it to Carol to find a group of all men he thought with a grin. Daryl was pretty sure the fucker Paul was in love with her, but Paul was out of fucking luck. As far as Daryl was concerned he'd claimed Carol for himself a long time ago, maybe since he'd seen her put the pick axe, in her dead fucking husband's head.

He had no doubts anymore, looking in her eyes, he could see her feelings shinning in her eyes. He was such an idiot, he knew her better than anyone he should never have doubted her. What they had was real, it was a tether between the two of them that would never be broken.

Carol's eyes were a window, they were so expressive. He humbled by what he saw, she hadn't forgotten him, she hadn't pushed her feelings aside. Daryl pressed his forehead to Carol's and stared at her. They needed to be alone soon,...fuck it he didn't care if they had an audience he thought leaning in...

A voice clearing their throat snapped him back to reality as Carol made a move like she intended to step away. Fuck that, he thought and pressed his hand gently on the small of her back, holding her close, he never wanted to let go of her. Daryl looked up to see Paul the motherfucker standing there. He pulled Carol even closer, a silent message in his eyes. It would be a long time, maybe never before the urge he felt to touch her continuously went away.

Paul coughed "We should all probably head over to the house and talk".

Daryl nodded and spoke, his voice cracking with emotion as his chin brushed her temple "okay, drive or walk?"

The one holding Judith spoke up, "we walked here"

Paul nodded staring at the back of Carol's head once again resting on Daryl's shoulder.

"Perez and I needed to update the council. Why don't you and Miller drive them back to the house, we will meet you there"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

They sat on the couch together Daryl's arm around her waist his hand anchoring her securely to his side.

There was an awkward silence in the room, Paul and Perez had just returned after being gone for awhile. The remaining group had eaten and chatted. Thomas the doctor had filled him in on everything Carol's new little group had been through.

When they got to the house Judith had walked up to Daryl and with outstretched arms demanding "Up". She'd examined his face in detail then looked at Carol in question. Carol had smiled and said "this is Daryl" he'd been somewhat surprised when Jude had excitedly proclaimed "Daweell!" And thrown her chubby little arms around his neck. Daryl had chocked back tears, and Michonne did too when Carol had told them that Judith knew all the names of the prison group, she'd been telling Jude stories about them every night.

"We had an impromptu council meeting, they've given me the okay to invite your group, to come stay here" Paul said nodding at Daryl as Carol's face bloomed into a smile.

"I can't speak for the rest of them, but I'm definetly staying wherever Carol is" Daryl responded his hand on her waist squeezing slightly.

Paul nodded,"We can send a team tommorrow, from what you tell me it's only three days there, if all goes well we could be there and back in a week."

Daryl saw the panicked expression on Carol's face her hand shot out and gripped his thigh, he was about to speak up when Michonne did instead

"There's no need for Daryl to come, he should stay here with Carol and Jude, I can lead you to the school"

Paul had nodded and then got up, leaving the room.

"Thanks" Daryl said to Michonne when he was gone.

They'd decided to settle in early for the night, the run group being exhausted. Daryl knew Carol would normally be zooming around making arrangements for everyone to sleep, but she still seemed a little shell shocked.

Thomas spoke up "Michonne you can have my room, I'll sleep on the floor in Perez's room." He turned to Carol "We'll take Judith for the night, I think the two of you need to...talk"

AN: next chapter will be smut if I don't chicken out:p smut is not my strong point. ( writing wise anyway lol)

Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter!that was the most reviews for one chapter I ever received! I try to send out thank you's for reviews but please know if I miss you, or am taking a few days to get one out, I appreciate every single one, and favorites and follows. I am new to writing, hearing that you like what I am doing really motivates me:)


	15. Chapter 15

AN:hello sorry for the wait, this chapter became a bit of a monster for me anyway, longer than my norm. Fluffy Smut at the end which I must remind you all is not my strong point:s I'm thinking this is going to end up about 20 chapters long. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 15**

And so we take cover from the dark

Hoping to find where we can start

Slash featuring Myles Kennedy ~ Starlight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

He was waiting in her room.

Carol finished helping Thomas set up a pallet on the floor in Perez's room, and settle in Judith for the night.

Daryl had looked at her in question when they had been figuring out the rooms. She'd simply smiled and taken his hand to lead him to her room, but when Thomas had shown up to get Judith's pack and play, her nerves had struck. She'd quickly gone to help Thomas, leaving Daryl waiting.

She could see Perez and Thomas watching her as she rearranged Judith's blankets for the tenth time.

"Ya alright sweetheart?" Perez asked

"Yes of course why?"

"Well your man, who came back from the dead is waiting in your room and your in here with us straightening Princess Asskickers blankets. I could bounce a fucking quarter of that blanket, and I was in the millitary. Ain't getting no straighter unless your gonna break an iron out." Perez answered.

Carol snorted then covered her face with her hands "I'm scared...for two years I built this up in my mind, I don't even know how he feels...what if he's disappointed?"

"Believe me, he ain't gonna be disappointed, I seen the way he looks at you, if he could have, he would have thrown you over his shoulder the minute he saw you...motherfucker was shooting glares at Paul marking you as his territory" Perez answered.

"I don't want to hurt Paul...I don't want you guys to hate me..."

"You won't, Paul understands probably better than anyone. You're living our dream right now. I would give anything for my wife to walk through the door, so would he. When we realized who Daryl was, I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want you hurt...Paul said we had to tell you, that it was your second chance, don't blow it sweetheart...now go get laid" He finished with a grin wiggling his eyebrows.

Carol laughed and threw a pillow at him "We need to talk...I doubt that will happen"

Thomas rolled his eyes "Yeah right...just remember to keep it down, we all live here...in fact we should maybe put some ear plugs in Princess Asskickers ears, we all know her talent for mimicking...don't need to be explaining that to her Dad when he gets here"

**xxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxx**

Carol opened the door an stood staring at him unobserved for a moment. He was leaning against the windowsill staring out at the sky much like he had in her dream. She put her hand in her pocket and pinched herself one last time just to be sure.

He turned then and his face lit up with a smile, she felt breathless, she'd never seen him smile like that, or look at her like that. It sent a spark straight down into her gut. She felt like she was at the top of a giant precipice ready to take a leap. So many times Carol had felt scared in her life, but this time was different, the fear was exciting. She was ready to take that leap, to tell him how she felt, looking at his face right now, she knew that he would not be rejecting her. It had struck her outside the door, he looked for her for months, and he hadn't given up on her. She was humbled by that fact, he had the most loyal heart. She knew not to doubt him, he wouldn't start this unless he knew what he wanted.

"lil'Asskicker asleep?" He asked as she sat down on the side of the bed. Sitting down next to her, he turned towards her bringing one leg up on the bed.

"Yeah, fast asleep" she said with a smile

"She okay with those guys?" He asked reaching out and grabbing her hand he began to stroke her fingers with his thumb. She trembled a little as shivers ran up and down her back.

"Yes, they love her, Perez lost a toddler during the turn. He knows what he's doing." She scratched her nails softly down the palm of his hand, thrilling a little bit at his intake of breath.

"They think a lot of you" Daryl said quietly as his thumb continued his pattern on her hand.

"I was lucky to find them"

"They love you, I can understand why,..." He said quietly lifting one hand up to her face he brushed his fingertips across her cheek bone "I know you thought you were going crazy when you saw me, I keep feeling like this ain't real either. I looked for you for so long, I feel like I need to keep touching you, just to prove to myself you're really here, I ain't imagining this."

"Okay" she panted out

"Okay what?" Daryl responded with a smile as he lifted his hand to touch her cheek yet again.

She couldn't seem to speak as his hands continued to caress her cheek. Sliding his leg straight on the bed his hands dropped down to her armpits as he pulled her firmly into the v of his legs "Come'ere"

"Was there something going on between you and that fucker Paul?"

Carol blinked once at the intense way he was staring at her, his face so close to hers their noses were practically touching. She shook her head no not breaking eye contact

"No, I wasn't ready for anything like that,...I never got over you"

She heard him groan a little and lean forward touching his lips to hers. His hands slid down to her waist wrapping around her body as his lips became more insistent, his tongue probing at her lips. She threaded her fingers through his hair as lips left hers and made a trail down her neck.

"Fuck Carol, I'm so sorry" he muttered into her neck as he clung to her tightly.

"Sorry...for what?"

"Pick one, sorry for not finding you sooner, sorry for the time you were alone, sorry for everything that happened at the prison...sorry for being a fucking pussy and not telling you how I felt"his hand squeezed her back.

"You still haven't" she said with a giggle as he suddenly flipped her over onto her back her head resting on the pillow as he hovered above her.

"Always a smartass" he said with a grin "You nearly drove me nuts with all your fucking teasing. Do you wanna screw around? pfft Fuck yeah I did, I was just too awkward as fuck to say anything. By the time I got my head out of my ass, you were gone...I'm sorry"

She smiled up at him touching his face "Stop saying that, you have nothing to be sorry for, your ready now, that's all that matters...I can't believe you looked for me all that time, that you didn't loose faith."

"When I knew you were alive I couldn't stop until I found you, that's all that mattered." He whispered, as his hands found the hem of her shirt burrowing underneath the material, his fingers stroking the side of her stomach, then skimmed upwards on her stomach finding the curve of her breast, he put his face in her neck and groaned when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. Daryl sat up suddenly and pulled of her boots and his own, Carol sat up and drew her shirt up over her head. Throwing it on the floor. She drew him to her then and started to unbutton his shirt as his lips found hers again in a fierce kiss. He shooed away her fumbling hands and then pulled his shirt off in frantic desperate motion popping one button which went flying to the floor.

Daryl pulled her to him, she sighed at the feel of his skin against hers, he was so warm and everywhere that their skin touched felt like a million nerve endings sparking. His hands were in constant motion, moving on her back and sides then slipping down the back of her jeans, all the while never breaking his lips away from her mouth. He moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping his way down her body. He palmed on breast when he bit down slightly on the other. She arched her back as he made his way down further pulling her jeans off the shedding his own then finding her mouth again as his hand moved down between her legs. He growled into her neck when he felt her readiness, sinking his fingers inside her. "Daryl...I need you" she panted out.

"I need you too Carol, ...I need you." He whispered breathlessly as he joined them together for the first time, his length sliding into her.

When he was fully inside of her he paused, hovering above her, as she wrapped her legs around him. She wished she had a camera, she wished she could freeze one moment in time. His face was beautiful as he stared down at her, so filled with love as he smiled down at her before he began to move inside her. Two years of lust and one year of loss rapidly took there toll as they both lost control together. He called out her name as her clutched his back. Her body holding onto him for as long as possible.

When it was over, he stayed inside of her, his head pillowed on her chest, while she twirled strands of his hair around her fingers. She paused when raised his head and looked at her.

"I love you" he said

Carol smiled then brushed his lips with her own "I love you too"

A slow grin spread across his face

"Just remember who said it first"


	16. Chapter 16

AN: hey! Another chapter a little more smut for you and tying up the first of some loose ends:) let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 16

Daryl awoke the next morning wrapped around Carol, smiling into her neck. She nuzzled back into him, pressing herself more firmly into his body while she slept.

Grabbing her hips he bucked his hips a little, as her hand came up and behind her in her sleep, threading her fingers through his hair. She moaned a little as he bucked again.

The last few hours had been amazing, sex before Carol had been a release, nothing more than some skank from a bar. He never knew it could be this way, he could feel this way. He slipped his hands around her body, pulling her back even closer until her back was pressed flush against his chest. He chuckled a little as she mumbled a little in her sleep. His hands moving continuously on her body.

A year had passed since he'd last seen her, he knew she'd had some nerves to work through last night, he expected that; she'd spent a year thinking he was dead. He was so grateful that her feelings hadn't changed, that she hadn't moved on. Daryl felt a surge of jealousy in his gut thinking of that motherfucker Paul. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Carol had been with Paul, Daryl knew he would have fought for her but he'd spent a year, dreaming, fantasizing of having his hands on Carol. Just like this he thought with a grin as his hands skimmed over her naked body.

They still had a lot to talk about, so much to work out, but the only thing that mattered was that they were together. Nothing she could say about Karen and David or Lizzie could make him love her any less.

It was the two of them, together nothing else mattered. He would make damn sure she was never alone again. As much as he felt a little jealous of her new group especially Paul, he knew Carol saw them all as brothers, and Paul was out of luck, Carol was his he thought and he was never letting her go he thought as one hand settled in between her folds his finger slowly circling her clit, while his other hand grabbed a palm full of her breast. Her nipple was peaked and tight tickling the palm of his hand. She moaned in her sleep as her hips started to buck. He smiled as he peppered kisses into her neck. He'd always been attracted to Carol's body even before he realized his true feelings for her. She had the best fucking ass he'd ever remembered seeing, he loved her waist and her hips, and her breast he thought squeezing his hand on her breast kneading and plucking her nipple intermittently. He really loved her neck, he'd had many fantasies at the Prison about her neck, kissing it, licking it, biting it, he thought as he did all three. But what he really loved he thought with a groan and a grin as he sunk his fingers into her, was her responsiveness. She seemed to need him as much as he needed her. No matter how many times he he touched it seemed like she was ready for him, kinda like right now he thought as he pulled her tighter to him, as fingers pumped into her and he grinded himself into her ass. He heard her gasp and knew she was awake. Fucking finally!

"Morning sleepyhead" he rasped out as she whimpered, his fingers continued their torment.

"Morning" Carol panted, grinding her ass back into him.

"What time we got to get up in the morning? " He whispered as he pumped his fingers in and out of her while needing her breast.

"I have no idea" she moaned

"Well I guess we have a little time" he chuckled as entered into her from behind.

He continued his motions in between her legs as he held her to him in fierce hold. No matter how many times he made love to her overnight, he couldn't get enough, he quickly lost control as he pistoned his hips, biting down softly on her shoulder, letting himself go when he felt her climax all the while whispering in her ear

XxxxXxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl grinned when he came out of the bathroom, she's fallen asleep again. Covering her up with the blanket he watched her sleep for a moment, brushing the hair out of her face. It had gotten so long, just another reminder of all he'd missed in the past year. He sighed, never fucking again.

Making his way down to the kitchen to find some water he realized it was still early. As he passed by the living room on his way back up a vice called out "Hey"

Turning he saw Paul sitting in the room. Walking in he pressed his shoulder to the doorway "Hey"

The uncomfortable silence continued for several long minutes before Paul spoke up

"She never got over you...even though you didn't get your head out of your ass, she never got over you, the first night I met her she was crying in her sleep calling your name, and every fucking night since then, same fucking thing. I know you think I want to come between you too but I don't. I care about her, but fuck, your it for her. I just got to say this, mess this the fuck up, I'll be the first one to try and take your place, but you ain't got to worry about me, trying to fuck things up for you."

Daryl nodded thoughtful "I ain't going to fuck this up, she's...she's..everything. I appreciate what you did for her, but don't be holding your breath, I ain't fucking this up"

Paul sighed and nodded as Daryl made his way back up to the bedroom. Slipping back into bed he pulled Carol to him smiling as she nuzzled her face into his neck whispering his name in her sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: hey guys...I have been super busy at work...sorry for the slow updates:( next week I'll be better! Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 17**

Carol watched with a smile from the bench on the porch as Daryl followed a toddling Judith around the yard. She was stopping to examine rocks, the grass, flowers every few moments and without fail Daryl would stop hunch down to her level and listen intently as Judith babbled on about her new treasure.

Knowing Judith's speech probably only half of what she was saying was understandable but when he responded to her he had the seriousness of speaking to an adult on his face.

Carol was in awe of him, that he was really here. Every once in awhile she had to pinch herself to make sure it was real. She'd spent the past year thinking there was no seconds chances, but there he was discussing a rock with Judith in all quiet seriousness.

The run group had left yesterday morning. Paul, Perez, Thomas and Miller had decided to all go as Daryl would be staying behind with her and Judith. They said they missed going on runs together but Carol suspected they were trying give her Daryl some time alone. Daryl had watched on perplexed as Perez, Thomas and Miller had said there goodbyes. The three men alternating between tears and dirty innuendoes about her and Daryl. Choruses of don't do anything I wouldn't do , don't wear your box spring out, try to keep the noise down you don't want to call in a herd, had her face flaming until she had pushed them on to say goodbye to Judith. Judith had elicited promises of toys from each one. Perez had picked Judith up and informed her "Were going to do you one better than that Princess Asskicker were gonna bring back your Daddy and Carl."

Paul's goodbye to Carol had been muted for him even if he had hugged her warmly. She'd seen Daryl tense slight at the gesture. The two men had exchanged a intense look before Paul had moved on to Judith.

So they had a week to themselves with only Judith for company.

Daryl had given her a shocked look when she'd asked him to help her move Judith's crib back into her room.

"She'll be in there...with us?...but then she might see...you know"

Carol had laughed initially thinking Daryl's fluster was cute but she'd quickly realized he was serious. They had compromised by setting her crib up in the large ensuite bathroom in her room, and leaving the door opened at night. She'd realized sadly that in just over a week Judith would no longer be her responsibility. She didn't know how much contact Rick would even want her to have with Judith.

After settling Judith, she'd stepped out of the bathroom to find Daryl staring out the window once again. When she'd walked up to him he'd reached out and grabbed her pulling her on front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin settling on her shoulder.

"Asskicker all right? " he'd whispered lightly pecking her neck.

"Yes...it's good for her and I to have a little separation, it will make things easier when Rick gets here. I'm sure he won't want her anywhere near me."

"I'll tell you what Rick better do, he'd better get on his hands on knees and beg forgiveness, he'd better kiss your fucking feet for saving his kid and taking care of her for a year...he told me what he said to you that day. That was all a bunch of bullshit, even if no one else would have wanted you at the prison, I still would have" he said his voice hoarse and rough.

"That's more than what I deserve"

She'd replied quietly

She'd felt his arms tighten around her, a slight tremble overtaking his body "That's fucking bullshit, and you know it. You ain't a murderer Carol...I know there was a reason, that was the one thing I always had clear in my head, I never doubted you...you don't have to tell me what happened, but it might make you feel better..."

She hadn't realized how much she'd needed to talk until that very moment. They'd made their way to bed, her on her back, him on his side his head propped on his left hand. They'd talked for what seemed like hours. She'd told him everything, about Karen, and David..and Lizzie and Mika.

He'd surprised her by being so open. He'd told her about losing Beth and the guilt he felt having lost her. Another kid he'd failed. "I'm so grateful Bethie was okay" Carol had told him. She knew from what Daryl told her that Beth had been traumatized by what happened. Her heart ached for the girl.

He'd stared at her intently during a pause in the conversation his hand had come up and grazed her cheek bones. "You waited for me.." He said his hand cupping her cheek. "I know you could have moved on... Thank you"

She put her hand over his own and smiled "I spent a year,...regretting that I missed my chance...I didn't forget your face, your voice, I dreamed of you every night...I loved you just as much the day you found me as a year ago...,Paul wanted...well he wanted more from me but I couldn't. You and I never even had a relationship but I knew there would never be room for anyone else...right here" Carol finished by pointing to her heart.

Daryl had leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the same spot. "I'm sorry for being a coward before...this never has been easy for me..."

"I was scared too...none of that matters anymore right?" she'd interrupted him.

Nodding he smiled his hand brushing back to cup her neck "No, it don't...don't worry about the others...they'll be happy to see you and if they ain't...fuck'em ..." He said pulling her on top of him so she was straddling his hips. His hands roaming her body. As his left hand brushed her cheek yet again she'd caught it "What is that on your finger?..." Staring at it she Then looked up "is that the bracelet Mika made for me? I thought I lost it.."

She'd had his hand held to her chest above her heart her fingers stroking his hand watching him.

"I found it, at the house you and Tyreese was at...there would never be anyone else for me Carol either...even if I hadn't found you...there would never be anyone else. This was just a reminder. This is it...I'm in forever, if you want me"

"What are you saying?" She whispered

"Marry me"

Carol had been shocked but then a grin had spread across her face as he'd pulled her down to kiss her. Panting when they broke apart she'd smiled through her tears "Yes...and you are very good at this.."

He'd given her a cheeky grin and said "Hey, I'm all about the fairy tale"

Carol's attention was riveted back to Daryl and Judith in the yard. Judith was getting tired and would soon need a nap. She giggled at the expression on Daryl 's face as Judith outstretched her arms demanding to be picked up. He dutifully lifted her up and she'd immediately snuggled her head to his shoulder. Her thumb plopped in her mouth. By the time Daryl made his way back to the bench and sat down next to her, the little girl was fast asleep snoring softly.

Carol brushed the girls hair softly when Daryl spoke a grin on his face "I gotta say you did a pretty good job with her the past year, Rick won't be able to complain about nothing, except for maybe the fact that she curses like a trucker"

An: little SOA cookie in there lol. Wrapping this one up soon...few more to go.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Hey guys...so next chapter will be the end... I was gonna make one long chapter but truthfully I liked where I ended it here:) so let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 18**

The week alone passed quickly, Carol had taken the week off as she really wasn't needed at the daycare, the guys had just not wanted her to stay home, wallowing in her grief, she'd told him.

For the first time in his life Daryl knew what it felt like to be truly happy, and she'd given that to him. He couldn't seem to be within arms reach without wanting to touch her, to put his hands on her in some way to make sure she was real. Carol said he was a snuggler, if Merle could only see him now, he thought with a laugh rolling over in bed watching her sleep.

Carol though was still having nightmares. He'd awoken several times over the past few nights to the sounds of her crying in her sleep, frantically calling out his name. His heart broke a little at the thought of how unhappy she'd been the past year, thinking they were all dead.

He desperately wanted to fix it all for her, he never wanted her to be unhappy again.

"Daryl!" Carol was tossing in her sleep again crying out "No, no,no"

Leaning over her he shook her shoulders lightly "Carol, wake up...come on wake up"

Her eyes jerked open and she stared at him in a dis orientated shock, he placed his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb along her cheek bones " Shh it's okay baby, I'm right here" her eyes filled with tears then and her arms shot around his neck wrapped tightly as she buried her face in his neck. Settling on his side he wrapped his arms around her waist as he felt her body tremble, he felt her tears on his neck and squeezed her a little more tightly. He heard her whisper that he couldn't leave her again.

"Baby, I ain't going nowhere, I promise..Shh...it's okay" he whispered over and over as his hand slid up and down her back. Daryl wasn't really sure what else to do, but gradual he felt her body stop trembling.

He felt her lips start to kiss his neck and her hand slide down to his boxers when he spoke up with a groan "Carol, you need to talk about it"

"I need you...please"

He groaned as he felt her hand wrap around his dick "Carol I think..."

"No...I need this...I need to know you're alive.." She panted nipping at his neck jerking her hand.

"I ain't gonna last if you keep doing that" he chuckled stopping her hand "I can't believe I'm saying this but we need to talk about stuff after...it's like we switched brains or something" he grumbled while helping her pull her tank top off and over her head.

She giggled "Stop talking and get undressed before you get an arrow to the ass"

"Yes ma'am" he said with a grin, doing just that.

When they were both undressed he rolled her on her back, his hand sliding down in between her legs he muffled a sigh into her neck when he realized how wet she was already. When he sunk his fingers into her she gasped "Daryl please I need you.." Moving his hand he positioned himself more fully on top of her lining himself up with her entrance and pushing in slowly. She sighed wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"I need you" she whispered "Hard and fast" she said sliding her hands down to his ass"I never want to forget that your alive again...hard"

He growled out a curse sliding his hands underneath her and behind her shoulders anchoring her to him as he pounded into her body her words continued in his ear inflaming him on until she couldn't speak anymore and her moans continued to do the same thing. He felt her fingers digging into his ass as she came and it sent him over the edge as he lost control driving into her finding his own release.

**XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx**

"So...not that I'm complaining...but what was that about?"

They were lying in bed a little later, his head pillowed on her breast, he was still lying in the V of her legs. She was tracing a repetitive pattern on his back.

"When I thought...when I thought...you were gone, I used to dream about you every night, without fail. Sometimes they were good, you talking to me, smiling at me, telling me not to give up... sometimes it was what I thought was your burned body. It didn't matter what it was you always were gone in the end and when I woke up I was still ...heartbroken...devastated..." She paused to collect her thoughts for a moment and he pecked a kiss into her skin "I guess my brain just hasn't caught up to reality yet...I can't lose you again Daryl...Judith was the only thing that got me through the first time...it would kill me...I can't lose you too."

He smiled at the reminder of that day in the barn. "You ain't going to lose me. I will do whatever it takes to make sure we are never separated again."

"What about when Rick and the group gets here?...I would never make you choose.." She trailed off he looked up to find her gnawing on her lip

"Rick's my brother, just like Glenn, I love all of them like family, but there is no one more important to me than you...when I found out you were alive it was like..I don't know a weight of my shoulders, like I could breath again, I could barely hold myself back, and then I found that letter in the car, you left for Tyreese"

"You found that? " she whispered incredulously

"Yeah...it was the most amazing feeling to find it, concrete proof you were alive, ok, clues to where you were going...that you felt the same way I did" he pulled himself up to kiss her quickly on the lips."I knew I would find you, I knew I wouldn't stop...it was like a giant kick in the ass, like this ain't hard stop being a pussy look how far she got with a baby."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair as he continued on "I showed Rick the letter, only him and Tyreese...Rick had already realized that he'd made a mistake...seeing what you wrote reinforced that, Rick ain't gonna be a dick and if he is it don't matter. I meant what I said Carol, I want to marry you, I'm in this for good. You're never going to be alone anymore, it's you and me from this point on" he crawled up her body nipping and nuzzling her neck."Forever"


	19. Chapter 19

AN: so this is it...last chapter :) thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews and faves and follows! Much appreciated. I have three other stories on this site which I am currently updating( I started a new non zombie AU yesterday) and i have a new oneshot (well smutshot lol) I am rattling around in my brain...I'm sure that one will be coming soon (slight pun intended lol)

Otherwise I am going to try and solely focus on those three stories at least until I get The Outdoor Cat completed... It has been sorely neglected:)

Anyway let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

**Chapter 19**

Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna make it right before tomorrow

Oh Starlight, don't you cry we're gonna find a place where we belong

And so you know, you'll never shine alone

Starlight~ Slash featuring Myles Kennedy

**XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxx**

Daryl sat on the porch three nights later as Carol helped a bewildered Rick put Judith to bed in his room. Rick hadn't been around much when Carl was that age and to say he was floundering in the deep end with Judith was putting it nicely in Daryl's opinion. Rick didn't 't have a fucking clue what to do with the girl.

The group had returned two days ago, Carol and Daryl had been puttering around the kitchen of the house making breakfast while Judith sat in her high chair, muttering to herself while she played with her toys when the knock at the door had come. A runner from the gate, the scouts had called in, they would be back in an hour. He'd seen Carol's hands start to shake and he'd put his hand on top of hers "remember what I said don't matter what they say it's you and me forever" she nodded and sighed gathering Judith up to go.

They'd made it to the gate a few minutes before they were opened. He'd handed Judith to her and she'd popped her on her hip. They deserved to see how attached Judith was too Carol the bond the too shared. Judith had her head on Carol's shoulder a thumb in her mouth the other was twirling absentmindedly one of Carol's stray curls, Daryl had come to know that look the past few days, she was fixin to nap any minute.

The cars pulled in the gate and he involuntarily held his breath. Please don't let this be bad, he'd thought she can't take much more of this. The doors had opened and Perez, Paul, Thomas, and Miller got out, they'd smiled and nodded at her, Daryl had seen that motherfucker Paul wink.

Suddenly they were all standing in front of them, Rick, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Sascha, and, Tyreese. Glenn, Tyreese and Sacha smiled brightly at her, a noticeably pregnant Maggie had seemed close to tears, Beth's eye's seemed transfixed on Judith. They all seemed to be waiting on Rick who seemed shocked. Rick and Carl had stood there slaw jawed and unmoving. They knew this was coming but the reality must have been a little to much. He'd heard Carol take a steadying breath as she'd started to walk towards them...he'd followed.

When she'd been a few feet away she'd stopped "Judith...this is your daddy, and this is Carl." He'd watched as Judith lifted her head up from Carol's shoulder glanced at them briefly then hid her face in Carol's neck. Carol had grinned and started softly rubbing Judith back "do you remember the stories I told you about your Daddy and Carl, ...and Beth" he heard Beth let out a little sob "Remember your daddy was a sheriff? Like a cowboy? And Carl's your big brave brother? Do you remember I told the stories about them, how they loved you very much? They found us Judith isn't that wonderful?" Judith had lifted her head up from Carol's shoulder and smiled at them shyly before reaching her arms out to Rick, who'd been a total mess of tears. Judith had looked at her father intensely rubbed his cheek plopped her thumb back in her mouth and promptly fell asleep on Rick 's shoulder. Suddenly Daryl had seen Rick's arm reach out and haul Carol into him and he'd watched with a teary smile as Rick had lost it crying into Carol's neck, telling her how sorry he was.

Rick and Carol's relationship seemed to be back on track they'd redeveloped a teasing brother sister type banter, and she was easing Rick back into Judith's life.

The group had settled into the house that Carol shared with her new group doubling up and utilizing the couches. They would need to figure something else out there was definetly not enough room but it worked for the next few days.

He heard Rick and Carol come outside chatting as they walked over to him at the end of the porch.

"Seriously what is up with all the cursing she's doing?"He heard Rick ask teasingly, as Carol laughed.

Daryl grabbed her hand pulling her down next to him pressing a kiss to her throat

Rick laughed "and with that I'm out" turning around and heading back into the house.

"Thank fuck! Finally got rid of Rick, your fucking shadow" Daryl growled nipping and kissing his way up to her throat.

"He's just trying to reconnect with Jude...you should be happy, were getting along" she giggled he slid his hand up her rib cage.

Daryl laughed"I am...in fact he gave me something for you" Daryl reached into his pocket pulling something out in a closed fist, opening his hand to reveal a ring "it was Lori's...he said she'd want you to have it" he said as he slid it onto her ring finger and leaning in to brush his lips across hers. "When do you wanna make it official?"

She snorted out a laugh"I don't think anything can be too official these days, as far as I am concerned it's official right now, nothing could be more special to me than you slipping this ring on my finger under the stars...but in a couple of days we can do something for the group when everyone settles in"he nodded at her response.

Carol settled her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He chuckled "So if were married now is this our wedding night?" She giggled turning her face into nuzzle his shoulder.

"It's pretty romantic...Screw around?"


End file.
